Best Christmas Ever
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Carlos is wondering how he's suppose to look forward to tomorrow when his daughter has asked Santa something almost impossible which is to bring her Papa (Kendall) back home. Will Santa be able to complete such a task of will there be one very disappointed girl on Christmas day?


**A/N: I have no excuse for why I haven't been updating. Well, I kinda do but still. Anyway, my laptop that had all of my stories on it crashed. As in the hard drive crashed. I spent about half a week sobbing but luckily, the university that I go to was able to salvage my stories. The only problem was I didn't have a computer to type them on. So I had to wait until Christmas, when I got a new one. Now this story I typed a while ago, wanting to post it on Christmas but you can see how well that went. What I'm trying to say is now that it's a new year, I need to get back on my game and start updating sooner. So if you're new, check out some of my other stories. If you're not so new, get ready for some updates, and if you want to just get on with reading this sweet fic, then go ahead. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Carlos couldn't stop smiling as he put last minute ornaments on the Christmas tree.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I put the star on the tree?"

"Of course." Carlos said smiling at his four year old daughter, Rosie. She has tan skin just like her father, curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile that could make light up the world. He adopted her when she was just a few months old. Her mother couldn't afford to take care of her and Carlos offered to keep her updated but she said it would be too painful.

"Why don't I help you with that?" Carlos' father, Mr. Garcia said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I want to take the picture!" Mrs. Garcia said, running out behind him with a camera already in her hand.

"Be careful."

"I used to do this with you, I'm well trained."

"I wasn't talking about you, dad." Carlos said, hoping his daughter didn't drop the star. Rosie smiled down at her Grandma as her picture was taken.

* * *

Later on that night, after dinner, Carlos and his family sat in front of the fire-place, talking about past Christmas traditions. Rosie was slowly falling asleep in her father's lap as he rubbed her head.

"Daddy?" She said, sleepily.

"Yeah."

"Do you know when Papa will be back?" Carlos paused and looked over at his parents as he got a little teary eyed.

"I don't know, sweetie."

"I asked Santa if he could bring him home but I thought he would be here by now." Carlos' parents looked at him in shock and confusion.

"I thought you asked him for a puppy?" Mrs. Garcia asked.

"I asked him for both but I really want Papa to come home."

"Sweetie, I don't know if Santa can do that." Carlos told her.

"Yes he can. He said so."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

Carlos bit his lip as he looked at his parents. Papa aka Kendall had been asked to go overseas about a month ago, right after Thanksgiving. He promised to keep in touch but after two weeks, he stopped sending letters. His last letter talked about how they may be going into enemy territory. Carlos wishes he could still hold the letter at least but Kendall is in a special branch of government and everything he sends, must be hand delivered and later destroyed after being read. Carlos has no idea where his husband is or if he's even alive. Every time he opened the front door, he prayed it wasn't two men in suits, here to tell him that his husband is dead. Rosie let out a yawn before she got up. She walked over to the tree and grabbed the Christmas ornament with Kendall's picture on it.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Carlos asked as she walked up to him.

"I want to sleep with this until Santa brings him here." She climbed back into his lap and laid down. Carlos continued to rub her head until she fell asleep.

"I'll take her upstairs." Mr. Garcia said, picking her up.

"What are we going to do?" Carlos asked his mother.

"I don't know..."

"Oh god, she's going to be so devastated tomorrow." Carlos said, running his hands through his hair.

"Maybe Santa will bring him."

"Mom."

"Carlos, you remembered that action figure you wanted...the-"

"Cowboy John."

"Yeah, remember how you wanted it so bad?"

"Yeah and you guys got it for me and said it was from Santa."

"We actually didn't buy that...they were sold out."

"So how...mom that's bullshit."

"It's the truth."

"Yeah, right."

"Carlos I'm telling the truth. Ask your father when he comes back down."

"Ask me what?" Mr. Garcia asked as he came back downstairs.

"Did Santa bring me the Cowboy John action figure when I was little?"

"You told him?" Mr. Garcia asked, looking at his wife in shock.

"Yes, maybe Santa can bring Kendall home."

"He could, especially since Rosie said that's all she wants for Christmas."

"And a puppy...how in the world are we supposed to get a puppy by tomorrow."

"Santa." Mr. & Mrs. Garcia said in unison.

"You guys are delusional." Carlos said, getting up. "I'm going to bed before my daughter's Christmas is ruined, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Carlos took a quick shower before he laid down in bed. He hugged the pillow that smelled like Kendall, like he does every night, before drifting off to sleep, praying for a Christmas miracle.

* * *

Carlos woke up at around seven in the morning and sighed, rolling over onto his back. He was not looking forward to his daughter crying and asking him why Santa didn't bring her Papa home. He laid there for about ten minutes before he pulled the covers back and headed to the bathroom.

After using it, he washed his hands before grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. While he was brushing his teeth, he heard something drop. He paused and cut off the water. He slowly walked to the door, looking into the bedroom. His jaw went slack and his toothbrush slid slightly out of his mouth. He blinked a few times, not believing what he was seeing.

"Merry Christmas."

Carlos ran to the sink, spit out the toothpaste, and rinsed off his toothbrush before he turned back to the doorway. He couldn't believe who he was looking at.

"Carlos, you've been very nice this year and so has Rosie."

"How did you get in my house?"

"The chimney, of course."

"I'm losing my mind." Carlos said, covering his eyes. There was no way that Santa Claus was in his bedroom.

"You aren't losing your mind. I'm granting your daughter's wishes."

"What?" Carlos jumped at the sound of his daughter's screaming before he sprinted out of the room.

"Rosie." Carlos said, pushing her door open. He covered his mouth in shock as he watched his daughter smile over a man's shoulder.

"There's no way." Carlos said before the man turned to him.

"Merry Christmas, babe." Kendall said, smiling. Carlos couldn't help but tear up as his husband walked over to him, pulling him in for a kiss. Carlos heard more footsteps before he turned to see his parents at the door.

"Kendall!" Mrs. Garcia screamed before going to hug her son-in-law. Carlos remembered that Santa was still in the bedroom and ran back there but the man was gone. There was a letter sitting on the bed and Carlos opened it and smiled.

"Never stop believing." - Santa.

Carlos smiled at the letter before he felt arms wrap around him and a kiss on his cheek. Carlos turned around in his husband's arms and hugged him with all his might.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

They both broke away when they felt someone step in between them. Rosie always did that when she wanted to be in the close conversations. Kendall picked her up and she smiled before grabbing her father's face, rubbing his little bit of scruff he had yet to shave.

"Papa, where were you all this time?" Kendall smiled at his daughter and husband before he answered.

"Well, there's this jolly guy, maybe you've heard of him…"

"Santa!"

"Yup, Santa was a little short on elves this year and he really needed my help."

"Did you make him cookies? Cause your cookies are the best."

"I made them for him just before we took off."

"You helped deliver toys?!"

"Of course and once we were finished, he dropped me off here."

"That's so cool."

"Oh, he wanted me to be the one to deliver one last thing to you."

"What is it? What is it?"

"What's the one thing you asked for Santa to get you?"

"You."

"There was something else. Think real hard." Carlos smiled at their adorable daughter scrunch up her face before she gasped.

"A puppy?" Kendall nodded and sat his daughter down before a cute little Morkie puppy came running around the corner with a little pink bow on her head. Rosie ran over to the dog and picked it up, hugging it.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" The little girl declared as she spun around. Mr. & Mrs. Garcia came to the door and gasped at the cute sight in front of them as Mrs. Garcia wasted no time in taking a picture.

"I guess Santa is real." Carlos said before he was pulled into a kiss by his husband. The kiss was a little more intense then what he was expecting.

"Alright you two, not in front of her." Mr. Garcia said, placing his hand on both of their shoulders. Carlos couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's frame and took a deep sigh.

"You smell like peppermints."

"I know." Kendall said, smiling.

* * *

Everyone moved to the living room where Rosie played with her dog, who she named Ginger. Kendall was stretched out on the couch while Carlos laid on top of him with his head on his chest. Kendall rubbed his husbands back as they all sat around the fireplace.

"This family sure likes rubbing each other to sleep." Mr. Garcia commented.

"I believe that's your fault." Mrs. Garcia told him.

"It is?"

"Every time Carlos came home upset, you would rub his back until he fell asleep because you didn't know what to do."

"Really?" Kendall asked, laughing a little.

"It never failed."

"Aww." Carlos said, changing the subject to Rosie sleeping on the floor with Ginger snuggled up next to her. Mrs. Garcia grabbed her camera and snapped a couple of pictures before turning the camera on Kendall and Carlos.

"Mom, please."

"Oh, that reminds me." Kendall said, tapping Carlos' side, silently asking him to get up.

Everyone watched in confusion as the blonde ran upstairs. Kendall grabbed his red jacket with white fur around it, to match Santa's and ran downstairs.

"Where did you get that from?" Carlos asked as his husband sat back down.

"Santa gave it to me."

"Guys, she's sleep, seriously."

"Carlos, I know this might sound unbelievable but you have to believe me." Kendall said, looking into his husband's eyes.

"If I'm supposed to believe you then why did my parents tell me he wasn't real?"

"They had to. It's a part of the Parent-Claus Contract."

"The what?"

"Okay, the Parent-Claus Contract is a contract that gets signed when you become a parent. As a part of this contract, when your child becomes the age of ungiftable, they must be told that Santa isn't real."

"Age of ungiftable?"

"It's an age period where you don't get gifts from Santa. It's in the teens because teenagers often change their mind of wish for something naughty. To avoid overworking the elves and corrupting them, Santa, well Mrs. Claus made this contract."

"And how did you come about this information?"

"Mrs. Claus told me."

"Kendall, I want to believe you but you just sound crazy."

"I knew you were going to say that. That's why I asked if I could take some pictures, I know someone here loves pictures." Mrs. Garcia couldn't help but smile as Kendall reached into the pocket of the jacket. Kendall handed Carlos a stack of pictures and the first one he saw was a picture of Kendall standing next to a pole.

"You took a picture standing next to a pole."

"Look closer." Carlos squinted at the picture and his eyes widened in shock.

"The north pole?"

"Yup."

As Carlos went through the pictures he couldn't believe his eyes. Kendall took pictures with different little elves, Mrs. Claus, and even Santa Claus. Carlos handed his mother the pictures and turned to his husband.

"How?"

"Well, when Santa received Rosie's wish he picked me up right after my boss told me I was free to go home. It was weird for me too but I figured I could just go with it. I mean, look at where it lead me. He asked if I could help make some toys with him and the elves and I couldn't say no. I even have some presents for my mom and sister. For a long time, I thought he was fake but then he told me what would happen if he didn't make that contract."

"Just out of curiosity, what would happen?" Mr. Garcia asked as he gave Kendall the pictures back.

"First it would be the elves being overworked; Santa would get slimmer from not eating, Mrs. Claus would get sick, then as Santa would go to deliver the gifts, the reindeer wouldn't be able to hold all of the gifts and Santa would fall out of the sky and that would be his death."

"Oh my god." Mrs. Garcia said.

"Crazy right? I'm just glad he made this contract before it was too late."

"I'm glad that he brought you home for Christmas."

"I believe our daughter was right, this is the best Christmas ever." Kendall said before he pulled his husband in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I thought this was rather sweet but I feel like it would've had more of an effect if it was actually posted on Christmas but that's entirely my fault...well, my family's fault for occupying my time. I hope you all liked this and can't wait for new stories/updates this year. Happy New Year! & REVIEW PLEASE!:D**


End file.
